themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bingo Books
Bingo Books are one of the prime sources of role play in Mystical Community. Each Bingo Book consists of selected targets which must be neutralized. A Bingo Book, besides the Covert Bingo Book, must be completed before going onto the next. Originally MC creator Sirberius created the Bingo Books to have a role play in Mystical Community. This Bingo Book is what led to role playing in Mysitcal Community. Bingo Book - Hit List "Bingo Book - Hit List" was the Bingo Book that started it all. MC Creator Sirberius. It consisted of targets of different races. Unlike the Bingo Books to come, this had no theme. In "The Noe Conspiracy", it is revealed that the Bingo Books were started by Noe Cross. This is the Bingo Book in which Youichi first assigned. In later stories, like "Memento Mori" and "Sirberius' Past: The Great God War", Ovan Fünf makes several appearances. Hit List's Targets *Akro (Lycan): killed by Sirberius *Avetilde (Wyvern): absorbed by Dante *Azuno (human): defeated by Mewt *Bya-ju (vampire): captured by Larac *Blaze (fire elementalist): killed by Sirberius *Bekoji (warlock): killed by Dante *Calene (succubus): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Caterina (witch): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Calz (demon): killed by Sirberius *Ferrinez (shinigami): killed by Dante *Fenrerr (lycan): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Hasha (chimaera): killed by Dante *Kasha (mermaid): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Kavaso (fire fox spirit): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Luther (human): defeated by Mewt *Munda (wind elementalist): killed by Sirberius *Oran (god) killed by Larac and Dante *Ovan (prophet): killed by Sirberius *Quazar (necromancer): killed by Dante *Ramona (elf): killed by Dante *Requiva (dragon): given to Demon Lord Draethius by Sirberius *Salvado (lycan): killed by Dante *Serrian (dragon): absorbed by Dante *Telvi (elf): captured by Larac *Taquion (dragon): absorbed by Dante *Uvona (water elementalist) *Uquiador (shadow elementalist): killed by Dante **He is later revealed to have the full name Raoul Uquiador *Vasharan (god): banished to Death Dimension by Sirberius *Veldos (vampire): killed by Deidore *Xion (succubus): killed by Larac *Yuado (lycan): killed by Sirberius/Zane *Zeldora (elf): killed by Dante *Zefon (wizard): killed by Dante *Zycaira (shinigami): killed by Sirberius and Zane Bingo Book - Covert Hunt , Esvin, Robbs, Rebecca]] * Valadend (wizard): killed by Takeshi *Esvin (incubus): killed by Takeshi *Robbs (human): killed by Takeshi *Rebecca (vampire): defeated by Voz, Ken'ichi, Leviat, and Zwei Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants The Bingo Book focuses on targets from the Fallen Order. It appears to have been worked side-by-side with "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders". Fallen Order Lieutenants' Targets *Akorun (lycan): put into a coma by Larac *Pathio (prophet): killed by Deidore and Ky *Cheruna (demon): killed by Sirberius *Leviat (shinigami): killed by Dante *Anemone (witch): killed by Evangeline *Zevon (vampire arrancar): killed by Mewt *Rasharia (dragon): killed by Mewt *Toltayose (necromancer): killed by Sirberius Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains) This Bingo Book focuses on targets from the Fallen Order just like the last one. From Sirberius' first battle, it can be presumed that intel about a Fallen Order attack was let out to the Mystic Council. In this Bingo Book, Sirberius fights Sparda, one of his "others", who has become Okuram. Also, Dante finds out that he is Draethius' vessel. Visorese Leaders' Targets *Shino Natsume (ice elementalist): killed by Sirberius *Tobiya (demon): killed by Dante *Fallan (witch): killed by Dante *Alastar (lightning elementalist): killed by Sirberius *Marcosius (god): killed by Mewt *Isthil (shinigami): killed by Mewt *Sakai (vampire): killed by Larac Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen (Guardians of Hell) This Bingo Book is based on the Christian mythology of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Here, the Four Horsemen are guardians of hell, sent to stop the release of Draethius, the Demon Lord. This is the shortest Bingo Book yet to be released by Mystical Community. "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen" is the storyline where Valentine first 'officially' appears. It was around the end of "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants" and "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders" that dmitrivalentine joined and created Valentine so this was the first Valentine could make an appearance. Valentine is later introduced to Sirberius Reono in "Growth of Sin", the storyline that links "Bingo Book - The Four Horsemen" and "Bingo Book - SALIGIA". The Four Horsemen's Targets *Aximili (horseman of death): killed by Sirberius *Mikael (horseman of war): killed by Dante *Zateyr (horseman of famine): defeated by Larac **Is seen again in "Unfinished Business" when Larac fights Dominic for the second time using the name "Dos" *Drakov (horseman of pestilence): killed by Valentine. Bingo Book - SALIGIA This Bingo Book is based of the seven Sin Lords from the group SALIGIA. This Bingo Book targets the Sin Lords, including dmitrivalentine's Valentine. Unlike previous Bingo Books, this has a "final boss" Bingo section called "Bingo Book - Root of Apocalypto". The Bingo Book is set after "Growth of Sin" and "Final Confrontation". At this time, both Sirberius and Dante are trapped in the Death Dimension after their fight. Youichi sends a team to investigate the source of disruption in the Balance of Good and Evil. When the group, led by Larac, arrives, they see a Nobody of Sirberius fight The Unnamed Member. When The Unnamed Member finally defeats the Nobody, a shinigami ("Phaethon") appears and splits up the group. At the end of "Bingo Book - SALIGIA", Sirberius returns from the Death Dimension thanks to Valentine's Ruby Lodis and Sapphire Lodis. SALIGIA's Targets *Lady Ashley de Superbia (Sinner of Pride): defeated by Javex **It is believed that Javex killed Ashley until Ashley shows up during a Council meeting in "The Chase" *Noah de Acedia (Sinner of Sloth): killed by Dmitri **Noah kills Zel *Lady Diva de Luxuria (Sinner of Lust): killed by Rubi *Lord Valentine de Invidia (Sinner of Envy): killed by Tenkai *Lady Dominique de Gula (Sinner of Gluttony): killed by Evangeline *Azriel de Ira (Sinner of Wrath): defeated by Tenkai **Azriel defeats Joel *Cardinal Dominic de Avaritia (Sinner of Greed): defeated by Larac **Thought to be dead until is met by Larac in "Unfinished Business"; his status is unknown Root of Apocalypto's Targets "Bingo Book - Root of Apocalypto" is the 'final boss' round of "Bingo Book - SALIGIA". It focuses on the instigators of the disruption in the Balance of Good and Evil. This has two targets: a Four Heavenly Ruler and The Unnamed Member. Later, in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", The Unnamed Member is revealed to be a Nobody of Elder God Izen, where prior to that, Zein was believed to be a Nobody of Sirberius. *The Unnamed Member/ Zein: defeated by Tenkai; killed by berserk Sirberius *Four Heavenly Ruler "Phaethon"/Tiolee Cross: killed by Valentine Bingo Book: Key 4 This Bingo Book is about four experiments created by Valentine being used by Azriel. The Council goes to Mirage Island to fight the four experiments, dubbed Key 4, at the facility The Gourd. Key 4's Targets *Wes, the Evening: killed by Sirberius and Tenkai *Tsae, the Dawn: killed by N.V. and Valentine *Norbert, the Left: killed by Larac and Yugo Bloodmare *Sutherland, the Sun: killed by Rubi and C. Ling Kett *Azriel: killed by Vincent and Kira Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown This Bingo Book is based off the Remnants of Atlantis, the surviving forces of the Elder Gods. Prior to this Bingo Book, between "Fall of the Divine Reign" and this Bingo Book, an event called the Ragnarok Tragedy occurred, leading to the annihiliation of most of the gods and angels. The remants, calling themselves the Remnants of Atlantis are massing in the Cathedral of Serenity in Faralda. Like "Bingo Book - SALIGIA", this Bingo Book has a 'final boss(es)' section called "Bingo Book: Fate of the Unknown". Genesis of Unknown's Targets *Hallelujah and Alleluia (gods): killed by Lozaru and Weiss *Eleison (god): killed by Dark Face *Z'Niel (angel): killed by Ashley *Duun (god): killed by Mewt *Cardovia (god): killed by Mewt *Damien (fallen angel): killed by Sieghart *Axel and Abel (angels): killed by Dmitri in "Memento Mori" *Kyriel (angel): he was originally Dark Face's target but he was left to deal with in the next BB (as Vasija) *Ukel (angel/Nobody of Elder God Luke): killed by Valentine *O'Dranoel: killed by Draethius and The Demon Lord's Hand Fate of the Unknown's Targets *Evan Nigel (angel): Larac's Target *"The Holy Lord's Hand": Weiss' Target *Unknown/ Voz: defeated by Ashley and Dmitri. Bingo Book: Sephiroth This Bingo Book is the second of the Covert Hunt series. This time, the ten members of the Organization V unit are up for grabs. Keter, Netzach, Hod, and Malkuth later become Key 4's Tsae, Norbert, Wes, and Sutherland respectively in "Bingo Book: Key 4". *Keter: defeated by N.V. and Valentine *Chokmah *Binah *Chesed *Gevurah: killed by Tony, Yuado, Ovan, Zevon, and Sirberius *Tipheret *Netzach: defeated by N.V. and Valentine *Hod: defeated by N.V. and Valentine *Yesed *Malkuth: defeated by N.V. and Valentine.